helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ide Takuya
|birthplace = |bloodtype = |zodiac = |height = 174cm |genre = J-Pop, J-rock |occupation = Model, Actor, Singer, Rapper |active = 1993-Present |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2008-2009), Spacecraft Entertainment (?-2017) |label = |generation = |join = 2008 |left = 2009 |days = |acts = SHIPS, Cocoa Otoko, Ryoga }} Ide Takuya (井出卓也) is a Japanese model, actor and rapper formerly under Spacecraft Entertainment. He is best known for being a member of SHIPS, Cocoa Otoko and Ryoga. Biography Early Life Ide entered the entertainment industry at the age of 2, after being scouted by an agency. 2008-2009 In 2008, Ide joined the Kirarin☆Revolution group SHIPS, portraying Kazama Hiroto. The group went on to release two singles before disbanding with the end of the anime in 2009. 2010-2012 In April 2010, Ide joined the Avex Trax rock band Cocoa Otoko as the keyboardist and rapper. The group went on to release six singles and two albums before disbanding in March 2012. 2015 In March 2015, Ide joined the Avex Trax pop group Ryoga as the rapper. The group released their debut single, "Live For You", on April 4, 2016. 2017 On June 14, Ryoga released their fourth single, "Believe In Magic", which was used as the first ending theme song of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. On September 1, it was announced that Ryoga would enter an indefinite hiatus on December 31, and that Ide and Goto Keitaro would simultaneously leave the group."龍雅-Ryoga-から重要なお知らせ" (in Japanese). 2017-09-01. Ryoga Official Website. His contract with Spacecraft Entertainment ended on December 31 and he has since remained active as an independent actor and rapper. Profile *'Name:' Ide Takuya (井出卓也) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 174cm *'Weight:' 58kg *'Blood Type:' AB *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Hobbies:' Rap, dance, piano Singles Participated In SHIPS *TOKYO FRIEND☆SHIPS *Kimi ga Iru Cocoa Otoko *Amai Wana Nigai Uso... *Let Me Free ~Goin na Hodo~ / CROSS MIND *Soldier / 「No You! No Life! No...xx ?」Feat.Me *Harikiri Megami *Sayonara Janakute... / Seishun Oka *Kiseki ~Time To Go~ Ryoga *Live For You *FOREVER / ROCK THIS WORLD *Burning Like A Flame *Believe In Magic Solo Discography Digital Singles *2013.02.27 vintage *2013.02.27 Super star *2013.02.27 Sokubaku *2013.02.27 Honesty *2014.06.11 This year's summer *2014.07.09 YOU-TRICK *2014.08.03 Lucky Day *2014.09.24 Come On *2014.10.29 Complex *2015.02.23 PINA COLADA *2016.06.01 ∀FFECTION *2016.06.01 Yesterday *2018.01.01 Silent *2018.01.01 Dante *2018.01.01 Sweet Nightmare *2018.05.12 DAY 1 *2018.07.30 Homestay feat. Ito Shuhei *2018.07.30 MINMIN Digital Albums *2016.05.27 RADIO JACK EDITION *2018.02.18 T.G.T. ~The Golden Time~ *2018.03.03 DAY 0 Collaborations *2018.07.07 BLACK (with Sakanoue Yosuke) Works Anime *2008-2009 Kirarin☆Revolution (as Kazama Hiroto) Dramas *1999 Kai (as Yoshikazu's son) *2007 Kosodate no Tensai (as Fumiya) *2010 Heaven's Rock (as Takuma) *2010 Hotaru no Hikari (as Umeda Shota) *2010 Ogane no Buta (as exchange student) *2011 Himitsu Chouhouin Erika (as Sonoda Junpei) *2013 ATARU Special ~New York Kara no Chousenjou!!~ (as Nanbo) *2013 Yamada-kun to 7nin no Majo (as Miyamura Toranosuke) *2014 Joi Kuraishi Shoko (as Aoyama Kento) *2014 Henshin (as Yabe Norio) *2014 Osoroshi: Mishimaya Henchou Hyakumonogatari (as Ichitaro) *2014 Tokkou Jimuin Minowa (as Sato Yoshiyuki) *2015 HEAT (as Sakaki Akihiro) *2017 Nihon no Rekishi: Ano Hito no Arukkata (as Sakamoto Ryoma) *2018 Shimura Ken in Tantei Sahei 60sai (as Naruse Takayoshi) Trivia *He is a graduate of Aoyama Gakuin University. References External Links *Official Website *Official YouTube *Instagram Category:SHIPS Category:1991 Births Category:March Births Category:Kirarin Revolution Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type AB Category:Up-Front Agency Category:2008 Additions Category:2009 Departures Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Soloists Category:Goat Category:Pisces